Pick-up trucks include a bed that may be utilized for transporting a wide variety of types of cargo ranging from building materials to recreational equipment. Prior art pick-up truck beds are formed as sheet metal stampings that are assembled over crossbars and beams that are in-turn assembled to the frame and chassis of the truck. Sheet metal parts are generally limited to the thickness of the sheet metal blank and are locally thinned when drawn to a desired shape.
Sheet metal is provided at a specified gage thickness that affects the formability limits for a part. Thicker blanks are more robust and resistant to perforation and denting but add to the overall vehicle weight. Formability limits restrict floor bead shapes and depths because exceeding formability limits may result in splits. Aluminum truck beds offer substantial weight savings compared to steel truck beds but are subject to greater formability limits.
The substantial weight savings available with aluminum truck beds is reduced if additional supporting structures are required to support the bed. The weight of supporting crossbars and beams is also part of the overall weight of the truck bed. Generally, thinner gage truck bed floors require more supporting structures and require more assembly operations.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.